Take A Moment,
by Hey.Look.Its.Feels
Summary: There are small holes in a hero's life, where you can peek through and just be normal for once. Those moments don't come often, so take a moment to appreciate when they do. Random drabbles about the team. Update: The team decides to go back-to-school shopping. Roy doesn't know how he got tagged in.
1. If You Could See Me Now

**Note: So these are just drabbles for when I am bored. If you have a drabble idea, PM me and I will get it too you. These won't be very long, maybe 1,000 words at most, and will be random when it comes to characters. Nyways, I was listening the Script and thought of Roy Harper, so here you go. :) **

* * *

It was February 14th, Valentines Day.

Roy watched as the civilians on the streets smiled cheerfully and catered others with kisses and roses. He grimaced from behind the dark mirrored sunglasses. It wasn't like he hated affection, he loved it, but he just forgot what it was like. Oliver gave Dinah roses all the time. She loved them. Girls seemed to love them. So he found a flower shop and decided to buy a rose for his mom. It looked beautiful on her grave.

He wore a long sleeved jacket, despite the unusually hot February weather.

He told passerbys that it was because he recovered from an illness and was slightly cold. He didn't want civilians knowing about the truth behind Roy Harper's sleeves. The press would go crazy to get their hands on a story like this. But, he was careful not to let anyone know the truth. He went as far as to keep it hidden from Wally and Dick.

It was also because he didn't want his mom to see the boy he'd become.

He had to stay calm- for his family. He had to become the façade he created for the paparazzi. He had to get up out of bed and shave and do his hair. He had to eat an actual breakfast and take out the trash. He had to smile and greet his neighbor in the apartment next to his. He had to do the laundry and put on clean clothes and deodorant. He had to fix the light bulbs and clean the floors. He had to do the dishes and throw out the empty coffee mugs.

He had to play a game pretend, like when they were kids, so his parents wouldn't see the person he'd become.

He would go to the cave and say hi to the team and talk with Nightwing. He had to stop by Central and drop in with Wally and Artemis. He had to call Ollie and talk about how he was handling himself. He would track down thugs and mob bosses and test out new arrows. He would go to the store and buy new groceries. He would go to the Watchtower and find any new info or missions they might need his help with.

If they could see him now, would they even recognize him?

Would his dad be disappointed in him? Would he be mad at how many lives were lost on Roy's watch? Would his mom be disgusted at the man he had become? He tried to make them proud. He tried to be good person, was it not enough? Would they hold him and follow every line on his tear-stained face, or would they criticize him?

He tries to find them.

He looks through the fences at the cemetery at the streets by. From his spot on the grave he turns and looks out the gates, hoping to see his mom and dad standing, waiting, smiling at him. He would run to them and hug them and cry. He knows that isn't possible, but he just hopes his parents are looking down at him. He misses them.

But if they could see him now, the man he truly was.

If they could see the hidden packs of cigarettes. If they could see the empty beer bottles under his bed and in the back of his freezer. If they could see the rusty blood stained blades he kept in the bathroom. It they could see the empty syringes he kept under a loose floorboard. If they could see the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. If they could see the tear streaks on the pillows. If they could see the people he never saved. If they could see the way he saw himself-

He was glad they weren't there to see the failure he had become.

* * *

**Review please, I really need feedback. I have never written a drabble (My one shots are too long to be drabbles) and would really really like to know what you think about this. :)**


	2. Somehow This Happened

**Sorry, my computer broke and I couldn't update! **

**Notes: This is a Dibs one-shot, it could be taken as Chalant. **

* * *

Richard Grayson was not a man who was easily surprised.

Now, there were those few occasions, like Bruce adopted him, or when his parents and Jason... died, or when he found of Bruce was Batman.

He could count on one hand the amount of times he was immensely surprised.

This, was the fifth finger.

This took the cake.

And he liked that cake.

He had liked her for some time, but of course it would never work out, so he let the silly crush he had drift off out of his mind. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and this paragraph is getting cliché, but you get the point. She was an amazing person.

He formed the crush when he was thirteen. It came out of no where, the idea, but once the words "_We would be great together._" came into his mind, he didn't let the thought go.

He didn't think she liked him back, well, maybe not at first, and he got placed in the hated friend-zone, where he was ridiculed for months.

She had been having a tough time with her dad, so she moved out. In her newly house, she was still adjusting to the creaks and cracks, and the old place scared her to say the least. But then, her dad had not-so-fortunately been seriously injured, and she took it kind of hard. Considering she quite lonely, he showed up at her door with two tubs of cookie dough ice cream -her favorite- and twelve Disney movies. In those moments, when she was crying on his shoulder, and they ate horrifying amounts of ice cream, the cracks of the universe melded together and the dark horizon once again turned a brilliant shade of blue.

It was then, when the credits of Cinderella were rolling that she leaned up to kiss him, and when her lips tenderly touched his, he was surprised to say the very least. But, in her sorrow, she probably need comfort, the feeling of being loved, so he went with it.

He let her kiss him and cry and hold him all night, because that was what she needed.

It was a while later, on his nineteenth birthday that he discovered her intentions.

As he walked back to his apartment in Bludhaven, he spotted her on his steps, snuggled in one of his old tees, awaiting for him.

As they talked, she leaned closer, and was soon in his arms being sheltered from the crisp December air.

"_We would be great together." _It was those words. Those five worlds that brought reality crashing on his head.

How in freaking Chuck, was he supposed to answer that?

"I know." He decided to be honest.

"We aren't ready for this. For _us_. Not yet, Dick."

"I know."

* * *

**Woah that took an unexpected turn.**

**Yes it is short but hey why not? **

**Review or PM me suggestions please! :)**

**Seriously**** like guys come on I need suggestions to get off my butt and write, I am lacking inspiration. It can be literally anything (including crossovers)**


	3. Doughnuts are a Proven Remedy

**Hello**

**insert awesome sauce story that happened to me and awesome sauce summary of this drabble**

**Notes: Spitfire**

* * *

Wally hated Artemis.

He didn't get it.

She just- she just- was a butt.

She was a traitor.

How could she betray him like that?! After all he did for her?!

At first, she was the love of his life, but nope. Nuh uh. Not anymore. Not after that.

She just- took his heart, and crushed it into a thousand pieces.

So now, he was sitting in his room in the cave, playing Call of Duty, and frankly, he was enjoying murdering everything that moved.

A knock came at his door, and he huffed as he opened it to her face of betraying, horrible beauty.

"Wally- I'm sorry." He folded his arms high on his chest like a child, and jutted out his upper lip.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I brought you a box of doughnuts" Stiffly, he turned his head slightly, just slightly, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"From where...?"

"Krispy Kream-" Artemis was cut off by a swift kiss, and a gust of wind as the speedster ran to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, as Wally sat watching Sherlock season 1, he smiled, showing an array of glaze across his face. Artemis sat on the couch, her head and chuckling at his antics.

"Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I'm confused. Why were you mad at me?" Wally gasped and stood abruptly, and stared shell shocked at his girlfriend.

"Saying that the Eleventh Doctor," he paused for emphasis, "is the worst out of Nine, Ten, and Eleven is not fact. It is taking the Tardis and melting it down, then melding it into a spear of feels and stabbing me in the heart."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Wally, that was Roy who said that. Wrong archer. And gender."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm gunna just," Wally pointed to the zeta tubes behind him awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay this was super super super duper short (only like 400 words) but I was feeling like Spitfire, so, here you go.**

**Review or PM me suggestions please! :D**

**YAY FOR DOCTOR WHO**


	4. Back-To-School Shopping

**Summary: The team decides to go back-to-school shopping and manage to rope Roy in long with them. Things don't go as planned. **

**Notes: Enjoy please and thank you okay okay enjoy here you go :)**

* * *

"That one."

"_No _Conner. No more Superman shirts."

"How about that one?"

"_No._"

"But that shirt is red, not black."

"It's still a Superman shirt."

"What about this one?"

"Conner, _no._"

"What about-"

"Let's go to a different store."

* * *

Roy glanced at his ringing phone. He picked it up on the third ring.

"Roy."

"Dick."

"Roy."

"What?"

"Roy."

"Yes?"

"Roy."

"Stop."

"Roy."

"Dick-"

"Roy."

Roy doesn't know how they managed to rope him into this. But they did.

* * *

The team *coughcoughKaldurcough* had decided that going back-to-school shopping would be a fantabulous bonding moment. Not to mention Robin so generously offered to pay-with Bruce's debit card, he might add, but no one had to know that. After getting everyone up and ready, they decided to leave the Cave at 10am.

They all piled into one van, managing to convince Roy to come along and drive. Robin sat in the passenger seat holding a paper map of Happy Harbor, and with his legs crisscrossed and his small body content with the ample space of his seat. However, the other five in the back weren't as pleased. Two seats were behind the front row, and where the third seat would be was a small pathway to the back three. Kaldur and Wally sat in the middle two seats with Artemis, Megan, and Conner occupying the back three. Whilst they didn't have anyone sitting on laps or shoved against windows, things got hectic fast.

"Stop flicking me, Baywatch!"

"You stop calling me Baywatch, Arty-farty!"

"Seriously? That the best you got?"

"I've got more than you!"

"I could take you down in a second, carrot top!"

"Prove it!"

"I will"

"Perhaps we should turn respectively towards the front and remain calm my friends-"

"Listen to Fishboy, Kid Idiot. Turn around!"

"I will once you stop!"

"Guys, maybe now isn't the best time to fi-"

"Maybe now isn't the time to interrupt!"

"Fishboy?"

"Don't talk to Megan like that!"

"Baywatch cut it out!"

"Wally buckle up!"

"Can't Sweet Cheeks. I'm a little busy."

"Yeah, Fishboy! That's what you should call yourself!"

"I don't believe that was very kind-"

"Can't you see I'm busy Kaldur? Now isn't the time!"

"Wally that wasn't nice!"

"Yeah Baywatch!"

"Shut it, Replacement!"

"Make me, Kid Mouth!"

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Stay out of this Conner!"

"That is not a respectful tone to speak towards others."

"Whatever, Oh' wise and responsible leader.

"Artemis, please."

"Everybody shut the freaking crap up!" The residents of the car turned towards Roy, who was gripping the wheel tightly. "Can you idiots just stay quiet for a few seconds?!"

A pregnant silence loomed over the van for exactly twenty seconds.

"Stop flicking me, Baywatch!"

"You stop calling me Baywatch, Arty-farty!"

The other five teens all groaned.

* * *

Currently, it was 12:14 pm, and already the group had gone to seven stores and brought the majority of every store. At one point, as Robin handed a young cashier the gold debit card to pay for the six bags of clothing. As they walked out of the store, Conner asked,

"Wait, how to you have the money for this. Isn't all this going to put a huge dent in your bank account?" Roy snorted and mumbled,

"Please, you could buy the whole mall and not make a scratch on that pretty-boy account." Conner and Artemis raised an eyebrow at the comment, and Wally snickered. To which Robin smirked.

Artemis turned and glanced over the other six- not wait, five- teens.

"Uhh, guys..."

The men turned to see Artemis pointing a finger at the Victoria's Secret, and a oblivious Megan walking inside. The group shuddered, well, Roy and Wally smirked, and quickly followed their resident alien.

Twenty minutes later, The group discovered Artemis guilty pleasure of Flash bras, and Megan's obsession with lace underwear. Not exactly information that was pleasing to the others, but hey, Conner and Wally didn't mind. After buying the expensive items, the group raced out of the store. They stopped outside, on a bench, before Robin walked back in.

"So you're the infamous Roy Harper?"

"I am."

"Your eyes really are amazing."

"Not as beautiful as your- wha- hey, Hey! Woah! Rob, let me go- slow down will ya?

"Let's go Roy boy."

Robin dragged the older out of the store and towards the others, leaving the blonde bombshell stunned in the middle of Victoria's Secret."

* * *

Now, it was 2:27 pm, and the group had left Areopostle and headed towards the food court.

"Thai."

"Dude, no. Chinese."

"Guys, we gotta go all American!"

"I'm settling for Sea Food."

"Do not endanger my friends! We should eat and the Chicken Restaurant!"

"What does Ice Cream taste like?"

"We aren't eating ice cream! American!"

"You idiots, obviously we should eat Chinese."

"Gross! No! Let's just eat Thai!"

"How is that different from Chinese?"

"They are completely different! Lets just eat sea food!"

"Not the fish!"

"Well then what the crap are we gunna eat?!"

"Ice cream!"

"We are _not_ eating ice cream!"

"Screw this crap."

* * *

"Wally, is that the place you and Robin talk about?"

"What, oh, hey Sweet Cheeks- ROBIN IT'S HOT TOPIC."

"DUDE."

"No."

"BUT ROY."

"No."

"THEY ARE HAVING A DOCTOR WHO BLOWOUT."

"No."

"YOU ARENT MY MOM. COME ON ROB."

"This looks... scary."

"Yeah, it's Hot Topic."

"What's a Fall Out Boy?"

"Well, Con, it's-"

"Robin I swear if you corrupt Conner you are screwed."

"Rooooooooy."

"No."

"But Rooooooy."

"No."

"Ugh."

"Rob, If you are going to corrupt Conner, at least do it with Doctor Who."

"What's Doctor Who?"

"Well Conner..."

* * *

"Guys where did we park?"

* * *

**HELLO HI.**

**Review or PM requests and I will try my best! **

**SERIOUSLY PEOPLE REVIEW GOSH**


	5. Two words: Camping And Squirrels

**Summary: Roy and Artemis somehow end up joining the team in camping. They hate camping. And squirrels. They hate squirrels too. **

**Note: Umm hello please continue on**

* * *

Artemis sighed. She was _not _happy.

"Come on, Babe! It'll be fun!"

Psh, sure. That was the last time anyone was going to screw her over. Everyone who thought this was _fun_ was a delusional freak.

Camping, was definitely _not _fun.

* * *

Robin walked through the thick rain under a black umbrella. His soft, damp hair fell in his face, beading droplets of water off his nose. It smelled nice, like fresh dewdrops falling from moist leaves in arrays along the forest grounds. It smelled similar to the woods in spring behind the Manor. He smiled.

He looked up and turned abruptly, walking up a few steps to a shabby run down house, before knocking quite roughly. He felt himself being watched through the peep hole in the door, before a set of locks were unhooked and the door swung open.

"Roy."

"Dick! Are you insane? It's freaking slamming down rain." Robin felt himself be lead through the doorway, and heard Roy slam the door to prevent a carnival of rain pour through. . He looked down, maintaining and emotionless expression, before speaking again.

"Roy."

"What?"

"Roy."

"Dick."

"Roy."

"_What_?" Dick looked up, expression still blank, and stared the tall archer in the eyes.

"Roy." As Roy, who was quite annoyed at this point, opened his mouth to reply, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no. Not this again."

"Roy."

"Dick, I am not going along with whatever plan you have in that little demon head of yours."

"Roy."

Roy doesn't know how he ended up here. But he sure as hell was going to make that little ninja pay.

* * *

It began as a whispering in the air. The day had been beautiful and the sky was like a dome of plasma-blue. The clouds had looked like airy anvils drifting under the gleaming disc of sun.

They had put their tents up just before a sky of pastels appeared over the trees. The moon seemed to turn the leaves into a flaming patchwork of colours: scorching-yellows, lava-reds and burnished-browns. It added an alien glamour to a perfect scene. They heard a greedy thrush, snail a-tapping on rock; quickly they finished his supper before fluttering into the owl-light of the forest.

This was going to be fun.

At least, in everyone but Artemis' and Roy's minds.

This most definitely was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

"Argh!" Artemis huffed as her tent fell, yet again when she tried to go inside.

Wally, in seeing his girlfriend so aggravated, laugh rather whole-heartedly, before setting down the package of beef jerky in his hands to help her keep the putrid thing in place.

After a while, Wally stepped back to admire his work, and smiled in self-admiration. He walked back to his and Robin's tent before stepping and inside and burst out laughing with the younger.

Across the campsite, an harsh scream of annoyance sounded from a collapsed tent.

* * *

Roy sighed as he sat gently on the soft grass that smelled similar to a lavender fragrance. He smiled. This was nice. The other six decided to go down to the lake for the day, which left Roy the perfect opportunity in his grasp to actually get some piece and quiet.

Laying back, he put his hands behind his head and crossed his feet. Closing his eyes, he felt the woods consume him.

After what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes, but as he did, he saw a silvery droplet fall from the sky and land on the bridge of his nose. It left a wet feel, and Roy sighed.

"Crap."

It was just a little sprinkle, though, he thought.

It poured buckets on him, drenching his body instantly.

"I spoke to soon."

Lightning flashed across the greys of the sky and thunder rolled in waves around him.

"Seriously.

He heard a growl behind him. He turned, and saw a non too happy squirrel staring at him.

"Shi-"

* * *

"Just one more day," thought Roy. "Just one more."

He tied his boots, before stepping out of the ironically red tent he'd made home over the past five days. Wally and Robin sat on rocks, arguing about some stupid anime already dressed with their backpacks on. Megan stood behind Conner, helping him situate his backpack. Kaldur stood alone, heating something in a metallic pan over a fire.

"Kaldur-" he began.

"Please, Roy. I wish to hike alone."

Reluctantly, he turned and walked to the one member left and crossed his arms. Artemis had her hair in a French braid down her back, with, a cliché Green Arrow green backpack. She was hunched over, buckling her boots. Once down, she stood and turned. At the sight of the red head, she grimaced.

"Red plaid shirt? Your taking this whole Red Arrow thing a little far."

"Your one to talk. Add an arrow to that backpack and your complete."

"Whatever. Let's just get through this 5 mile hike, go to bed, and leave this cursed dump." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"For once, I agree with you, newbie."

Robin called out to the others, "Change of plans! It's eight miles instead of five. Wally has the new map."

The two archers growled simultaneously, before walking towards the others to begin their trail.

But, of course, Artemis tripped.

To which Roy fell on top of her.

Things were going splendidly.

* * *

It had been two hours and Artemis new without a doubt they were lost.

Also, she had trip five times.

And had a branch stuck in her hair.

"Roy."

"Hmm." He looked back towards her.

"Did you grab the map?"

"You grabbed it."

"No... You did."

"Funny, Blondie, but you grabbed the map."

"No I didn't."

"Umm..."

"Crap."

"Just freaking great."

As if things were to movie perfect, another squirrel attacked Roy at that very moment.

* * *

Six hours later, at close to nine pm, the two stumbled back into camp.

Artemis, with seven scrapes and twelve bruises, and four sticks in her hair, and Roy, with a sprained wrist and nineteen bite marks.

* * *

Roy decided he didn't like camping.

Neither did Artemis.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending, but I just wrote two in less than a day. YAY!**

**Please review or PM ideas, meh babehs.**

**:)**


End file.
